Risky Relationships 2
by BSBnACcHiCk
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Sequal to Risky Relationships
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Outsiders_ or any of it's characters. It was written by the amazing author _S.E. Hinton_!**

**OOOoooh! I'm finally making a sequel! This story starts out pretty much right after Risky Relationships ends. I suggest you read that story first before reading this or you might get confused. _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

Soda woke up on Saturday morning to the sound of Darry making breakfast. He smiled to himself remembering his very pleasant evening the night before. He then opened his eyes and let them get adjusted to the light, turning to look at the beside table where a small white piece of paper with neat little numbers were written down. Those numbers were the key to contact with Amanda who was, in Soda's opinion 'the cutest girl alive.' He rolled over onto his stomach and looked at his sleeping little brother. "Pony." He whispered.

"MMmmm." Ponyboy said, burying his face in the pillow. Soda chuckled and stood up, yawning widely and then walking out to the kitchen with a huge smile across his face.

"What in the world are you so happy about?" Darry asked.

"Stuff." Soda said and cut himself a piece of the chocolate cake, which was sitting on the kitchen counter just waiting to be devoured.

"How old is that girl that you met last night by the way? You know? The girl that you were drooling over until three in the morning, keeping me up and waiting for you?"

Soda laughed. "Don't worry Dar. She's only seventeen; I promise."

"All-right, good."

"What time is it?"

"It's ten. We all slept in." Darry said.

"Well that's what Saturday's for." Soda said and took a big bite of cake. "I'm gonna go call Amanda!" He announced and ran out into the living room, hoping she was awake by now. Soda tapped his foot impatiently. Ringing ringing ringing; someone please pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Amanda?"

"Yeah, who's calling?"

"It's Soda. From last night at the-" He stopped himself. Darry's in hearing reach. Do not say club. "From last night." Soda said.

"Oh hi Soda." She said cheerfully.

"Can I see you tonight? We could go get a bite to eat, see a movie or something."

"That sounds like fun. What time?"

"Umm, I could pick you up at seven."

"Sure, here's my address." Yes yes yes yes yes Soda sang in his head as he wrote down her every word. After that was done Soda sat around the house, waiting impatiently for the night to come. Why didn't you make a lunch date? He asked himself, as he stared at the TV screen. By six thirty Soda was showered, shaved, dressed, and aching to leave. "Lemme borrow truck?" Soda asked.

Darry looked up from the paper. "Why the heck do you look so nice? Where are you going?"

Soda grinned. "To see Amanda. Can I use the car? You don't need it right?"

"No go ahead. Back by eleven."

"What?" Soda asked. "Curfew's one. Why do I have to be back by eleven?"

"You broke curfew by two hours last night so you're due back here two hours early tonight." Darry said, looking back down at the paper.

Soda swore.

Darry looked up sharply. "Well, since you can't control that mouth of yours lets make it ten."

"Oh c'mon Darry." Soda whined.

"Then watch your language."

"Fine, I'm sorry." Soda said.

"All-right, go or you'll be late to pick her up." Darry said. Soda smiled and headed out the door. He hopped into the truck and drove down the street, repeating the address over and over in his head until he was sure he had it memorized. It didn't take long to get to her house. She lived really nearby; no more than ten minutes. He walked up to the house which looked much like his own and knocked on the door. There was an answer almost immediately and Amanda stood at the door with a very welcoming smile.

He greeted her with a hug and then they left to go to dinner and then the Nightly Double.

"So, how come I've never seen you around anywhere?" Soda asked. "How long have you lived here?"

"Oh, well I've lived in Oklahoma all of my life but I've only lived in Tulsa a year. After my mom left my dad, my brother, and I couldn't stand all the memories so we decided to get away. What about you?"

"I've lived in Tulsa all my life. My parents died almost two years ago and my brothers and me all live together. I dropped out of school a while ago to work and help keep Pony in school."

"Pony?" She asked.

"Ponyboy's my little brother."

She smiled. "Sodapop and Ponyboy. I like those names. They're very original. My name is so boring. There must be hundreds of girls named Amanda. I doubt that anybody else is named Soda."

Soda smiled. "Thanks but you have a great name too."

"Thanks." There was an uneasy silence for a while until Amanda spoke up. "So, what movie are we seeing?"

"Some science fiction flick called _Fantastic Voyage_. My little brother said it was good but he sees just about every movie that comes out and at least half of them he says he's loved, so who knows?" Amanda laughed. "So anyways, do you like it here?"

"Yeah, it's all-right. I don't like the schools though. Actually I don't like school at all."

"Really? I hate school too. It ain't any fun. There's no excitement."

"Exactly." Amanda said. "My brother loves it though. He's in college right now and he says he's having a great time, but I think that's a bunch of baloney."

Soda laughed. "My brothers' both like it a lot too. I've never understood why. My youngest brother, he's real brainy though. Bringing in A's from every direction. My older brother, Darry wanted to go to college but he gave that up when my parents died so me and Pony didn't have to go to some boys' home or something. I feel bad for him; I mean he's only twenty one years old and he's working two jobs and running a family."

"That must be hard." Amanda said. "Sounds like he cares about you both a lot."

Soda smiled. "Yeah, he does. He gave up a lot for us. Sorry to babble on like this-"

"No it's fine." She broke in. So they talked all the way to dinner. She learned more about him and he learned more about her. Soda enjoyed every minute of his evening and didn't think about Samantha at all; not even for a second.

"I had a great time. Can we do this again sometime soon?" Soda asked, when they stopped in front of her house at the end of the night.

"Yeah, I'm busy tomorrow but how's Monday sound?"

Soda grinned. "I'll pick you up, same time." He inched closer to her slowly and pressed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss, dipping her tongue into his mouth before pulling away to say goodnight.

Soda was about to get out to walk her to the front door but she stopped him. "I told my dad I was going to the library and if he sees me with you you'll have to wait a little longer than Monday to see me again."

Soda laughed. He could sure relate to that kind of situation. "Ok." He kissed her again and she got out giving him another one of her smiles. Soda grinned for the one hundredth time and continued to all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

"So did you have a good ol' time with Amanda last night?" Steve asked, the next day at the DX.  
  
"Man Stevie, I owe you one buddy." Soda said. "Amanda sure is something."  
  
Steve smiled and rolled out from underneath the pickup truck he was repairing. "Yeah, she's a cute one all-right. Thank Tina though. It was her idea. I told her about you and Samantha and she said she had a friend that might be your type."  
  
"It's interesting that Tina'd have a friend like that."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked.  
  
"Nothing." Soda said. "They just ain't to much alike, that's all."  
  
"Sure that's all." Steve said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you know what I mean man. Tina's clothing only requires as much material as you would use to dress a three year old. Amanda likes to cover herself a bit more than Tina does. There's a word for it. It's even in the dictionary. It's called 'modesty.' Tell Tina to look it up." He laughed.  
  
Steve looked over at his friend and grinned. "The more of Tina I get to see the better."  
  
"Hey, Soda!" Someone yelled. Soda and Steve looked up. "Hi Pon." Ponyboy and Two-Bit were both walking over to the car repair garage. "School get out early or something?"  
  
"No, it's lunchtime." Pony said.  
  
"So, do you have a telegram for me or did you come over here just to say hi?" Soda joked.  
  
"Well, not exactly." Ponyboy said, slowly. Soda smiled and handed his little brother some change. "How'd you know?" Pony asked. Some times he could've sworn that Soda knew everything that was going through his head. It seemed that he'd read his mind all the time. If he felt good, Soda knew. If he felt bad, Soda knew. If he needed help, Soda knew. If he wanted money, Soda knew.  
  
"I'm Sodapop Curtis! I know everything!" Ponyboy grinned at his brothers answer and walked over to the Pepsi machine.  
  
Two-Bit leaned up against the truck that Steve was examining and then looked over at Soda, smirking. "So tell me about this new broad."  
  
Soda looked over at Steve annoyed and he shrugged. "What?"  
  
"What is it that you wanna know?" Soda asked.  
  
"I dunno." Two-Bit said. "Hey Steve, does Tina have anymore friends?" Soda rolled his eyes. "I hear this Amanda is a real knock out."  
  
"Shut-up Two-Bit." Soda said. "Pony, Steve and me are going to the ball game tonight. You wanna come along?"  
  
"Do I have to watch you make kissy face with some girl all night?" Pony asked.  
  
Soda laughed. "Nope. No girls tonight."  
  
"Sure, I'll come if Darry'll let me."  
  
"I'll talk him into it." Soda said. Pony caught Steve's glare but ignored it. Steve couldn't stand how Soda always had to drag Ponyboy along with them whenever they went somewhere. How could he ever have fun with his best bud if his kid brother was always with them? Steve wouldn't ever say anything to Soda about it though since he was so close to Pony.  
  
"Two-Bit, how bout' you? You wanna come see the game?"  
  
"Nup, I'm gonna go hunt some excitement tonight."  
  
"Done." Steve announced, closing the hood. "Call Mr. Merz and tell him this dang truck of his is ready."  
  
"Well yes sir, King Randle." Soda said, sarcastically. "I've suddenly turned into the secretary."  
  
"I met this cool chick the other night." Two-Bit said, spontaneously. "She was really digging me."  
  
"Sure she was." Pony said.  
  
"Shut-up, kid. She was."  
  
"Hey lookie who's here." Steve said, nodding towards the other side of the station.  
  
"What's Amanda doin' here?" Soda asked nobody in particular.  
  
"That's Amanda?" Pony asked. "I know her. I mean I've seen her around school and stuff."  
  
Soda walked out towards her. "Can I help you?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Soda, you work here?" She asked. He nodded. "Well I came by to get a gallon of gas. My friends car just ran out before we got a chance to get to the station."  
  
"Oh, well I'll drive you back over there with the gas." Soda said.  
  
"No that's all-right. It's only a few blocks."  
  
"No really it's fine." Soda said.  
  
"All-right." She smiled.  
  
"Two-Bit!" Soda yelled. "Lemme borrow your car!" Two-Bit threw him the keys and Soda grabbed a gallon a gas.  
  
"Well I have to buy it first." She said, as he led her to the car.  
  
"On the house." Soda said, opening the door for her.  
  
"Thanks." She said. He nodded and hopped in the car.  
  
"So, we're still on for tomorrow night?" He asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"All-right, just checking." Soda drove her over there and made sure her and her friend were both settled before going back to the DX. Not before he got a good long kiss from Amanda though.  
  
"We're gonna be late to go back to school no because you took so dang long." Pony said as Soda got out of the car.  
  
"Sorry, forgot that little detail." Soda said. Pony rolled his eyes. "I'll see you at home, kid." Soda messed up his little brothers hair as he headed to Two-Bit's car.  
  
"Where'd you take her?" Steve asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, her friends car ran out of gas or something. It wasn't to far away; just a few blocks."  
  
Steve glanced over at the clock. "I wanna get out of here and catch some sleep. I's up all night. Hopefully five o'clock will come around real soon but so far today's going pretty slow."  
  
"I'm having a good day." Soda smiled and leaned up against the wall. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Soda, phone!" Darry yelled. Soda put the magazine down on his bed and got up, stretching. He'd gotten home from work about a half an hour ago and was enjoying some leisure time in his room. 

"Who is it?" He asked, walking out of his room, tiredly. 

Darry was standing in the living room next to the telephone. "It's Amanda. Hurry up, supper's in five minutes." He said, handing Soda the phone and going back into the kitchen where he had been busily preparing dinner. 

"Yeah, ok." Soda said and put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sodapop. How you doing?" She asked, cheerfully. 

"Good. How bout you?" 

"Good. Um, listen. I wanted to ask you if maybe I could meet you tomorrow night instead of you coming to pick me up."

"Oh, ok. Are you sure because I'd be happy to come get you." He said.

"I know, but I think I should meet you there."

"Ok." Soda said, trying to understand why she didn't want him to pick her up but he didn't ask. "I'll see you there at eight then, ok?"

"That's perfect. See you then. Bye."

"Bye." Soda put the phone down. "That was weird." He said, walking into the kitchen and flopping down into one of the chairs that surrounded the kitchen table.

"What was?" Pony asked as he set the table, hurriedly. He was hungry and Darry'd said dinner would be ready by the time the table was set and the drinks were out. So he tried going really fast, hoping that super would come just as quickly.

"Well Amanda just called and she doesn't want me to pick her up. She wants to meet me there." Soda said, reaching over and putting all the forks next to the knifes and spoons just as his little brother set them down and Pony glared at him, moving them back to their correct positions on the napkin quickly.

"What's so weird about that?" Darry asked.

"Well, I dunno. She just sounded- well- I dunno."

"Listen, ask her to come over for dinner sometime this week. I'm not taking your word for it this time." Darry said.

"What do you mean?" Soda asked.

"I mean I wanna meat this girl so I can be positive she's only seventeen."

Soda rolled his eyes. "She is seventeen. Would you give me a break Dar. Besides if I bring her over here you and Pony are gonna give it your all to humiliate me in front of her. 

"No we won't." Pony laughed. "This time we won't bring out the baby pictures, ok?"

"Yeah well you two usually bring up several pastimes that really do not need to be remembered. I don't ever embarrass you in front of your girlfriends, Dar."

"Man, he don't got any girlfriends anyways." Pony snickered and then ran out of there quickly since Darry looked like he was just about ready to pounce on him.

*****NEXT NIGHT*****

Soda sighed and looked up at the clock. It was eight thirty and Amanda was nowhere to be seen. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around. The girl waiting for the guy? "C'mon, Amanda." He mumbled, propping his elbow on the table and resting his head. 

"Soda, I'm so sorry I'm late." 

He looked up quickly and smiled. "That's all-right." He stood up and gave her a hug. "Everything all-right?"

"Yeah, it's fine. How late am I? What time is it?"

"Don't worry about it, really. It's fine." She smiled and they sat down to eat. Soda watched her carefully, not really interested in his burger when it came. He couldn't get over her smile of her eyes. They drew him in and made him crazy about her. Something else that he loved was her voice. It was soft and soothing and he'd never heard anything quit like it.

By the time dinner was over and they had walked around town a bit Amanda said she was feeling sick. "What's wrong?" Soda asked, sincerely concerned.

"I'm all-right. I just feel a bit dizzy and my stomach hurts."

"I'll take you home." He said.

"No that's all-right. I can get there myself." Soda looked at her quizzically. Why didn't she want him to give her a ride home. "Thank you so much for-"

"Amanda, I'm not gonna just leave you here to find some way to get home yourself and especially when you're sick. What's the point of that? C'mon, let me take you home if you don't feel well.

She sighed. "All-right." Soda took her hand again and they walked back towards where he was parked. He wondered the whole time why it was that she didn't want him to drive her. It didn't make any sense. Not from where he was sitting at least. They drove home without saying very much. Amanda was really quiet. When they got close to her house she asked him to stop. 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm gonna get out here."

"Well don't you want me to drive you at least to your driveway?" Soda asked.

"No, it's fine." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting out. 

"I'll call you!" Soda yelled after her. She waved. Soda sighed and made a u-turn, then continued home.

"Gosh kid. You're home early." Darry said when Soda walked in at ten p.m. that night. 

"Yeah." Soda said. "She wasn't feeling so well."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." Soda said. "She's just acting a little weird."

"How so?" Darry asked, putting his newspaper down.

Soda shrugged. "I don't know exactly how to explain it." He turned the TV on and flopped down on the couch. 


	4. Chapter 4

By the next evening at five thirty Soda's curiosity had gotten the best of him and he just had to know what was going on with Amanda. He picked up the phone and dialed her number, quickly. She was perfectly fine at the beginning of the evening and then she got sick all of the sudden? And why didn't she ever want him to drive her to the front of her house. Soda already had a few theory's on why this was but he wanted to ask her himself. "Hello?" A voice came from the other line.  
  
Oh good it's her. Soda thought. "Amanda? It's Sodapop."  
  
"Hi, Soda." She said.  
  
"Listen um, you feeling any better from last night?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yes. I'm fine now." She said, quickly.  
  
Soda sighed. "Amanda if there's something on your mind you can tell me, you know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"C'mon, you know what I mean. Why can't I pick you up? Or drive you home for that matter? What's going on? Are you seeing somebody else. Because if you are then we don't-"  
  
"No, that's not it. That's not it at all." She said.  
  
"Well than what is it?" Soda asked.  
  
She sighed. "My dad hates it when I date and I try not to let him know about any relationships I have."  
  
"Oh." Soda said, surprised. Why did that have to be such a secret. "Is that all?" Soda asked, relieved.  
  
"Well, yeah but it's hard. I've seen you three times and each time I've either told him I was going to the library or a friends house. That's why I don't want him to see you dropping me off and that's why I told you I was sick last night. I'm sorry I lied to you but I had to be back by-"  
  
"You could've just told me." Soda said. "I would've understood."  
  
"I'm sorry." She said softly.  
  
Soda smiled. "That's ok. It's not nearly as bad as I imagined. I know how you feel, trust me. But keeping it a secret from your dad is just gonna make things worse." I learned that the hard way. Soda thought.  
  
"I know." She sighed. "I haven't told you all of it though."  
  
Oh know. Soda thought. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Well, my brother, Thomas. he's in graduate school now and on the side he's got this real good job and it's bringing in an awful lot of money. So he just recently moved out of the house and into the nicer part of town."  
  
Soda groaned inwardly as he realized what she was trying to say. "So he's a soc?"  
  
"Yeah. He's been trying to give my dad money but he won't take it because he's to proud. Than he asked if we could come stay with him because he's got enough to support all of us. But the idea of living off his son is just eating at my father and he's so stubborn he wouldn't even consider it in a million years. That's personally ok with me. I never have gotten along with my brother. He watches my every move and I can't hardly stand it. That's what I'm worried about though, Soda. I'm worried he'd give you trouble if he ever found out that I was seeing you." Soda sighed. As if they didn't already have enough trouble with the socs. "I'll understand if you don't want to-"  
  
"Don't worry about your brother. We'll keep it under raps as best we can and if he gives us trouble than he gives us trouble. We'll just deal, ok?" Soda said, absolutely refusing to give this dream girl up.  
  
She smiled to herself, happy that he cared enough about her not to end what they had just started. "All-right."  
  
"Hey, you wanna come over to dinner tomorrow night?" Soda asked. "Darry cooks real good when he's expecting company."  
  
Amanda laughed. "Yeah, I'd love to. I'll make up another story to get out of the house."  
  
"What if I came by and met your dad. Then he'd see what a good guy I am." Soda joked, grinning.  
  
"I doubt it would be that easy." Amanda said. "I suppose I'll have to tell him eventually though. I just need to figure out how to phrase it."  
  
Soda smiled. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at seven. Does that work? I'm guessing you don't want me to pick you up."  
  
"Oh wait, actually you can if you like. Daddy's working real late tomorrow. He won't get home until ten."  
  
"All-right then. I'll pick you up at 6:45?" Soda asked.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll see you then. Thanks for being so understanding Sodapop."  
  
"No problem, princess. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Soda hung up the phone and smiled. "I am such the charmer." He said to himself.  
  
"Her brother's a soc?" Darry asked.  
  
"You are so nosy." Soda said. "Can't I have a private conversation?"  
  
"I can't help hearing you talk when I'm in the kitchen. Now answer the question."  
  
"Yeah, he's a soc. So what?" Soda said, nonchalantly.  
  
"So it's a bad idea." Darry said. Soda rolled his eyes. "Listen, just be careful, ok?"  
  
"Of course." Soda said, patting Darry on the back. "Don't worry so much."  
  
"But I do and I have good reason to. You don't need to go getting yourself tangled up in a big mess with the socials over a chick."  
  
"Man, Darry. She ain't just a chick. I really like her. Can't you understand?"  
  
"I understand and I'm glad that you found someone YOUR SAME AGE that you really like. I just don't want you to get hurt so promise me you'll be careful.  
  
"I promise." Soda grinned at his older brother and walked back into his room. "Oh and Amanda's coming to dinner tomorrow night, ok? You can't say no because you were the one that suggested it. or more like demanded it."  
  
"Yeah, I heard you ask her." Darry said. "Thanks for the compliment on my cooking by the way."  
  
"Sure thing." Soda said, entering his bedroom. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Ewe, are you wearing cologne?" Pony asked, studying Soda as he greased his hair back neatly.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Soda asked. He had been standing there in front of the mirror for the last half an hour. Ponyboy didn't get why his brother was worrying so much about what he looked like. Soda always looked great no matter what. Heck he could wake up after three days of solid sleep with his hair all over the place and he'd still catch a girls attention.  
  
"Because it smells gross." Pony said, scrunching up his nose.  
  
"It does not. It smells good. Besides, it's not mine anyways. I found it in Darry's room. Now make yourself useful and stop standing there criticizing me. Amanda's gonna be here any minute. Why don't you go help Darry out in the kitchen?"  
  
"I already did and everything's ready. Without much help from you of course since you've been in here for the past hour brushing your hair." Pony laughed.  
  
"Oh hush up." Soda said, giving Pony a punch on the shoulder and heading out of the bathroom. "I wasn't in there that long."  
  
"Yeah you were." Pony said, following his brother out into the living room.  
  
"Pony, did you finish your homework?" Darry asked.  
  
"Almost. I just have some science left. Can I do it later?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Darry sniffed the air. "Soda, are you wearing my cologne?"  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and Soda ran to get it. Ponyboy and Darry watched their brother and the blonde girl embrace each other and then Soda brought her over to introduce her to his brothers. "This is my big brother Darry." He pointed to Darry. "And my little brother Ponyboy. Guys this is Amanda."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Darry said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Hi." Pony said, shyly. He was always nervous around girls. Weather it was Soda's girl or not.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you both." Amanda said, shaking Darry's hand.  
  
"Good things I should hope." Darry smiled.  
  
She laughed. "Yes all good." The timer went off in the kitchen and Darry went in to get the lasagna out of the oven. "Your brothers are nice." She said, wrapping an arm around Soda's. He nodded. "Pony's real quiet huh?" She nodded towards Ponyboy, who had gone over to the couch and picked up his book.  
  
"Yeah." Soda said. "Always has been."  
  
"Supper's ready." Darry called.  
  
***TWO DAYS LATER***  
  
"Oh no." Amanda said as they pulled up to the drive in.  
  
"What's the matter?" Soda asked.  
  
"Nothing." She said. "Why don't we go get dinner first?"  
  
"Ok." Soda said, looking at the clock. It was only six thirty. The had to see an early movie if he was to get her back by eleven which was the latest she could muster out of her old man even if it was to go to the 'library.' "Are you hungry now?" He asked.  
  
"Um, kinda." She said.  
  
"Amanda what's the oh no mean?" Soda asked getting aggravated that this girl had so many secrets but he didn't show it.  
  
She sighed. "See that group of boys over there?" She asked. She pointed to five boys wearing Madras shirts and standing around a Mustang. Soda nodded. "The one in the black is my brother."  
  
"Oh." Soda said, understanding. "Well, it's ok. You can just duck down when we drive in." He said, making it sound quit simple.  
  
"If he sees me he's liable to start a fight." She said, shaking her head. "I just don't want to take that chance."  
  
Soda smiled, knowing that she didn't want him to get hurt. "Ok, we'll get dinner first then." He pulled out and made a u-turn back onto the street.  
  
"I'm sorry we have to sneak around like this." She said, sincerely. She wondered why this total hottie even made the effort to spend time with her since it was so difficult most of the time.  
  
Soda just smiled at her and said. "You're worth it." He meant it to. So they were careful and they didn't take the risk but unfortunately it wasn't that simple. Apparently her brother was spending most of the night on the east side because he didn't miss them on their way back to her house that evening.  
  
"Soda get onto the other street, fast." Amanda said suddenly.  
  
"Ok, why?" Soda asked, turning. Amanda ducked down low in her seat. "What's the matter?" Soda asked.  
  
"My brothers right next to us." She said. It was to late though. He had already recognized his little sister in the front of the Ford truck and he swerved in front of them, causing all traffic to stop.  
  
Soda slammed on his breaks quickly before he hit the car. "He's nuts." Soda said, watching him walk over to the car as he ignored all of the honking horns. She sighed and sat back in her seat.  
  
"Amanda!" He yelled walking over to her window. "What in the world are you doing in that hoods car?" Soda opened the door and was about to step out but Amanda grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't! There's two other guys in the back of his car." She said. Soda looked and she was right. He sighed. He couldn't drive away. Her brother had blocked everybody on the narrow street and he didn't seem to care less about the honking and screaming of other drivers.  
  
"Amanda get out of the car!" He yelled.  
  
She rolled down her window and looked at him. "Travis what's the matter with you!?" She demanded.  
  
"Does pop know you're out with this white trash?" He said.  
  
"Hey! Who you calling trash buddy?" Soda said, getting angry.  
  
"You bes' stay away from my little sister, grease or I'll bust your head open." He threatened. Soda reached to open the door again and get out but Amanda stopped him.  
  
"Soda." She begged, looking at him, pleading. He sighed but nodded.  
  
"Why don't you move your car before the fuzz shows up and gives you a ticket?" Soda said. Other people were starting to get out of their cars and yell at Travis.  
  
"What's the matter with you kid! Get your car out of the road you ass whole!" One man screamed. Travis hesitated for a minute before leaving his kid sister alone with Soda.  
  
"Amanda, dad is gonna be finding out about this." He said.  
  
"If you tell Daddy I won't ever speak to you again, Travis Baker!" She yelled. "I'll start dating forty year old men and I'll run off to Las Vegas and get married to someone else every weekend!" She threatened. "Get back in your car and get it out of the way. You ain't got no right telling me what I can and can't do. And if you ever lay one hand on Sodapop I'LL bust your scull." Travis searched for something to say, surprised at what his little sister had said. She wasn't usually that outspoken.  
  
"We ain't through talking about this." He said, looking at his sister seriously. He then angrily marched back to his car and drove away.  
  
"Whoa." Soda said, once it all had ended and they started driving back down the road.  
  
Amanda couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and Soda joined her momentarily. "I'm sorry." She giggled. "I've been waiting to say something like that to him forever."  
  
"Well I think you scared him." Soda grinned.  
  
"Maybe." She said. Then she sighed and rested her head. "I sure hope he doesn't tell my dad."  
  
Soda smiled. "I don't think he will now." She laughed again and reached over to give him a hug.  
  
"But I don't think that's the last you'll be seeing of him. No matter how angry I sounded."  
  
"Well, whatever happens, we'll deal." He said, kissing her on the forehead. He took one hand off the steering wheel and put it around her shoulders. He wouldn't let one angry Soc ruin this relationship. Not in a million years he wouldn't. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I told you it was a bad idea." Darry said, throwing a pot into the sink the next morning, frustrated.  
  
"It'll be fine." Soda said, accidentally taking a sip or Darry's coffee that was right beside his chocolate milk. Yuck! He thought swallowing it quickly and taking a big bite of eggs to try and get the taste out of his mouth.  
  
"But it ain't fine." Darry said. "You're just setting yourself up for more trouble and you know it."  
  
"Quit worrying so much already. Would you? It ain't a big deal. I-"  
  
"When you're dating a chick whose brother is a soc and he's coming after you, It's a big deal."  
  
"Man, I shouldn't have even told you about it then." Soda said.  
  
"No, I'm glad you did." Darry said.  
  
"Yeah, so you can pester me about it."  
  
"Hey!" Darry snapped. "You do not need some girls big brother chasing after you with a bunch of his friends. Not to mention the fact that her old man don't know a thing about it and the mere fact she don't want him to know says something." Soda sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. "You be careful. You hear me? Don't get yourself shot or something." Soda rolled his eyes. "I mean it, Sodapop." Darry said. "Her brother might take it to far."  
  
Darry you are so paranoid. Soda thought silently but nodded his head. "Ok. I get it. I get it."  
  
"Do you?" Darry asked. "What is it with you anyways? You dated Sandy and she ended up getting pregnant because she was sleeping with some other guy, then you dated a twenty-eight year-old who was married, and now you're dating a socials kid sister. Can't you ever find a girl that ain't gonna cause you heart ache or get you into trouble?"  
  
"Well gee Dar, I guess I should follow your example. You're real good at finding chicks like that! Unlike me of course because I'm so out of the loop!" He snapped with strong sarcasm in his voice. He sure hadn't forgotten that story Darry had told him about Brooke.  
  
Darry sighed and put the dishes down, pondering a way to get his little brother to at least consider what he was saying without an argument. "I'm sorry little buddy but listen, this just doesn't look like it's gonna turn out well."  
  
"You just always have to assume the worst, don't you?" Soda said and walked out of the kitchen, angrily. Why can't you just see the good in this, Darry? He thought. Why can't you try and understand that it doesn't matter? I like her to much for it to matter!  
  
"What's wrong?" Pony asked, struggling to get the knot out of his shoelace.  
  
"Nothin." Soda said, walking into their room to find his DX shirt.  
  
Pony jumped up and followed him. "Please tell me." Pony begged.  
  
"Why do you wanna know so bad anyways?" Soda entered the, Ponyboy close behind and pulled his DX shirt out of the closet where Darry had so diligently hung up all of his clothing.  
  
Pony shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just curious. I like to know what goes on around here."  
  
"We were just arguing about Amanda. Darry thinks that maybe I should stop seeing her before it gets real serious."  
  
"How come? Because her brothers a soc?" Pony asked, remembering a conversation his brother and him had a couple days ago. Soda nodded. "Well what's that matter? If he gives you trouble you could just pound him into the ground right?" Pony asked, doing some karate movements but then falling down when one of his kicks was so high that it threw him off balance.  
  
Soda laughed and helped his little brother up. "I might end up doing that if he keeps bothering us."  
  
"I wanna help!" Pony said and Soda laughed again.  
  
"C'mon we're gonna be late and Darry's already in a bad mood." He said, pulling his little brother back out into the living room.  
  
"So what else is new." Ponyboy mumbled.  
  
"Get in the car." Darry said, grabbing his keys. "Pony don't forget your lunch, it's on the kitchen counter."  
  
"Did you get that new job you wanted?" Pony asked randomly, picking his shoe back up and fiddling with the knot. Darry'd found a better offer somewhere. It paid more and it was one less hour of work." Darry nodded and grabbed his little brothers shoe to fix it himself since Ponyboy was taking forever.  
  
"He's a busboy or something." Soda said.  
  
"I'm several things." Darry mumbled getting rid of the knot then handing the shoe back to Pony. "Now c'mon." he grabbed his bag and headed out the door his brothers close behind.  
  
"I'm gonna go see her again tonight. Ok?" Soda asked, hopefully.  
  
"No, it ain't ok. Give her brother some time to cool off. I don't want you getting mixed up in some crazy thing. Why don't you give it a few days to blow over? You can think about what we talked about.  
  
"Man, Darry! If he comes after me I could take him!"  
  
Darry stopped walking and turned to his brother, fixing him with a stern gaze. "If he comes after you with three other guys could you take him?" Soda sighed, hating the fact that Darry was right. Why did he always have to be right?!  
  
AM I MAKING PROGRESS OR AM I JUST MESSING IT UP? LOL! LET ME KNOW!!!!!!! THE SOONER I GET REVIEWS THE SOONER I UPDATE!!!!!!!! REEEEEVVVVEEEEIIIEWWWWW!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

"I should probably take you home now. It's nearly midnight and you don't want you dad getting mad or nothing." Soda said as he rubbed Amanda's shoulder. She sighed softly and relaxed against his chest. He didn't wanna end their date. He really didn't but he knew her dad always wanted her home by eleven. It was a hard command for both of them to follow since they never wanted the night to end but if Amanda wanted to be allowed out at all she'd have to get in on time.

She nodded slightly and got up, taking Soda's hand and they walked back to his car. He drove her home, letting her off several houses down from her own to make sure her father didn't spot them together. "I don't even want to think about the fit he'd have if he caught me with you." She said. Soda knew she didn't mean it about him but about boys in general. "I guess it's just because I'm all he's got left." She had said and Soda could understand that. He figured that's why Darry was always keeping a close eye on Ponyboy and him.

She kissed him deeply before exiting the car and then headed down the sidewalk for home. He sighed happily and made a u-turn. He thought about heading home but he had about forty five minutes left before he was due in for the night so he figured he might as well use his extra time. 

Soda drove into town and went for a walk. He wasn't going anywhere particular, just walking around for the heck of it. He was walking along minding his own business when someone came up from behind and grabbed the collar of his shirt, forcing him against a nearby wall. When Soda saw who the attacker was he wasn't at all surprised.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my little sister, grease?" Travis growled.

"You didn't think I was gonna listen did you?" Soda said, fighting to get away from his grip. He was bigger than him in size and older. Soda guessed he was maybe around twenty five but he couldn't be sure. "Are you following me or something?"

"Just happened to see you passing by." Travis grinned. "Caught site of you and Amanda earlier this evening as well. You're a really stupid kid."

"Not as stupid as you." Soda said. "You don't honestly think I'm gonna stay away from your sister just because you want me too. That'd be pretty dumb, don't you think? She's got her own life and as far as I can tell she doesn't want you butting into her business. Why don't you give it up already, huh? Or are you just gonna follow me around all the time?" 

"If I have to." Travis said, holding Soda against the wall as hard as he could. Soda wasn't making an attempt to fight back yet though.

"I don't wanna fight you." Soda said. "I just want you to stay out of the way."

Travis frowned and slugged Soda across the face. Soda wiped the blood off his lip and tackled him to the ground and both of them rolled around on the gravel for two minutes straight trying to swing at each other, both trying to keep the other one down, and never giving up. Travis was stronger than him and Soda knew he couldn't win even if he did fight good. So after several minutes of knocking each other around he made a run for it even though he wanted to stay and fight. He knew it wouldn't do any good though. The thing that really made him leave however was when he caught site of a blade in Travis's back pocket. He remembered Darry's words. "Don't you ever try and fight someone with a weapon. Less you've got one yourself you won't win that fight." 

Soda knew Travis might pull it out and then he'd be trapped. So he ran back down the street as fast as he could, looking back only once or twice. To his surprise Travis didn't follow though. However he didn't slow his run even when he learned he was alone again. He reached the truck and got in quickly, speeding of down the road. He stopped about a block or so away from his house and studied himself in the mirror. His nose was bleeding and his cheekbone was so swollen he couldn't hardly see out of his left eye. "Darry's gonna have a fit." Soda mumbled to himself. He wished they kept tissues in the truck so maybe he could clean up a bit but they didn't so the best he could do was wipe the blood off on his shirt and walk in the way he was. 

He opened up the front door and stepped in. Darry was in the kitchen, doing dishes to Soda's great relief so he headed to bed. "Goodnight Dar!" he yelled, so Darry knew he was home safe. He stepped into the hallway quickly before Darry could see him.

"Oh good, you're home." Darry said. "Goodnight, little buddy." Soda headed into the bathroom quickly and washed off then got into bed, dreading the next morning. He knew the swelling in his eye wasn't gonna go down for several days and it would be there tomorrow morning big, swollen, and sore and Darry would want to know how it happened and Soda was sure he'd have plenty to say once he found out. So he fell asleep trying to think up brilliant excuses. Everything he came up with was dumb. Like Pony always said, he's horrible at lying.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rise and shine!" Darry poked his head in his brothers' room. "Get on up you two. There's only twenty minutes left before we have to leave." He walked back out to the kitchen.

Pony moaned and rolled over to see if Soda was awake. "Aah!" He screamed as he met his brothers face. Soda was awake then. "What happened to you?" Pony asked.

Soda sighed, remembering. "Had a run in with her brother again. Don't tell Darry."

"You don't think he's gonna notice? Golly Soda, you've practically got a baseball sticking out of your face."

"Shut up, it ain't that bad." Soda said. He got up and headed for the shower but then caught site of himself in the mirror and nearly went nuts. Pony laughed. "Pony I'm going to work out the window. Tell Darry I left a while ago." Soda said, quickly putting some pants on and searching for his DX shirt.

"But he just came in the room to wake us up." Pony pointed out.

"Oh, right." Soda said. He sighed and went to take a shower. He'd just have to explain his face sooner than he'd hoped. 

He showered and got dressed and then headed out to the kitchen to meat his doom. Pony followed, hoping to beat Two-Bit to the chocolate cake before he came by. "After you have your breakfast do up the dishes you two." Darry said, leaving the kitchen and going out to load the truck. Soda made sure to stay turned away from Darry the whole time so he wouldn't see him. When Darry left he sat down at the kitchen table and ate his eggs with jelly and chocolate cake.

"You really outta put some ice on your eye." Pony said. Soda just sighed. 

"Morning." Two-Bit yelled, walking through the front door with Steve. 

"Morning." Pony and Soda chorused. 

"Soda we got to go soon. It's already 7:3-" Steve stopped. "What happened to your face?" 

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." Soda mumbled. "Two-Bit's liable to open his big mouth when Darry asks."

"I figure I already know what happened to your face." Two-bit grinned. "That chicks big brother did it, didn't he?"

"Steve, why didn't you tell me her brother was a social?" Soda asked his best friend, ignoring Two-Bit's question.

"Hey, I didn't know. All Tina said was that she had this friend she thought you'd like." Steve said. 

"Looks like he won the fight." Two-Bit said.

"Man, he's a big guy." Soda said, annoyed that Two-Bit had to bring that up. 

"Hurry up." Darry said, walking back in the front door. "You ain't getting out of doing the dishes today. Somehow I end up doing them myself half the time and-" He stopped mid-sentenced as he caught sight of his little brothers face. "What in the world-"

"It's nothing." Soda said.

"No, It's something. How'd it happen?" Darry demanded, getting an icepack out and handing it to Soda.

"How do you think it happened?" Soda asked. "Got in a fight with a soc. Ain't no biggie."

"Come here." Darry said, motioning for Soda to follow him into a different room. 

"Why?" Soda asked.

"Right now." Soda got up and went reluctantly. "Would this soc happen to be related to a friend of yours?" Darry asked, closing the bedroom door and crossing his arms over his chest. Soda just sighed deeply. "Well no wonder someone was in such a hurry to get to bed last night." Darry said sarcastically. "You know, if you had put that ice on there last night it would've really helped the swelling." He commented. Soda rolled his eyes. "All-right, spill. I want the whole story. Right now." 

"What's to tell? I dropped her off and I still had some time left so I went into town. Unfortunately he caught site of me and was hacked off since he saw me with Amanda earlier when we were out I guess." Darry shook his head and sighed, genuinely worried that her brother might continue these attacks. "I did what you said though Darry. When I caught site of his blade I ran out of there instead of fighting back." 

"He pulled a blade on you?" 

"That ain't what I said. I said I saw his blade. It was in his pocket. So when I saw it I left first chance I got and sprinted back to the truck. That's what you told us to do."

Darry nodded. "Yeah, good job. That's what you should've done but I don't like him coming after you."

"I said I could take him." Soda protested.

"But you didn't take him! I ain't saying you should've. He's bigger than you are, I'm sure. You're the one that's gonna get hurt and that's exactly what's worrying me." Darry said. "You should tell Amanda." 

"Why? What's that gonna do except make her worry too?" Soda asked.

"Well maybe if she gives him trouble about it for a while he'll knock it off. And I swear if you come home looking like that again he's gonna be the one that needs protection when I get my hands on him."

Soda laughed. "Big brother against big brother, huh?"

"That's right. Now c'mon or we'll all be late and keep that ice on your eye. It looks terrible." Darry said and they both walked back out to the group.

"Gosh, thanks." Soda said, sarcastically. Now I just have to make sure Amanda doesn't go nuts when she sees me. He thought.


End file.
